


The Hero

by fightmefairy



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: The hero does the heroic thing
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Hero

They call me a hero. It’s not exactly something I would call myself. There’s nothing particularly heroic I have done to earn the title. I just happened to do what everyone had been itching to do for such a long time. It really was nothing special. But looking at my face (albeit disguised) plastered along led billboards with the words hero all around it made it feel heroic. The city was happy and so were the surrounding cities and the state and well the country. In a way my actions saved them all. In all honesty it made me feel sorta bad. I only defeated him for my own selfishness. I was tired of being terrorized night and day. 

Pulling my hood over my face, I weaved through the crowds to avoid as many people as possible. The last thing I wanted was to be recognized. It would only cause a hassle getting home to my apartment. Between the long day in class and the even longer day in work I wanted nothing more than a simple walk home where I could order a pizza and relax. I finally reached the breaking down building. It was an old apartment that had managed to survive the city's gentrification this long. Not the perfect place to live but the landlady was nice and allowed for pets which was always a plus. 

I pushed opened the creaky door and breathed a sigh of relief only to have all the wind knocked out of me as I teleported to the doorway of the expansive upscale penthouse I found myself a frequent visitor to these days. After catching my breath I shuffled to remove my shoes and backpack, leaving both by the entryway. 

“Can you believe this? They still think I’m dead. Do they know who I am?” the annoyed voice chimed through the room and a small smile found itself to my face. I walked into the living room to see him pacing back and forth in front of the tv. 

“Must you watch the news 24/7?” I plopped down on the couch, sinking into the expansive pillows that laid there. 

“Yes. I need these idiots to know how wrong they are. They really think you were capable of killing me. It’s laughable.” 

You see. I’m not a hero at all. Hero’s don’t help the villain fake their death. Hero’s don’t fall asleep in the arms of the villain every night. Hero’s do the heroic thing. The big scary brave thing that needs to be done. The hero doesn’t fall in love. Especially not with the villain.


End file.
